Going Home
by Gemini14
Summary: AU A songfic based on Elrond and his thoughts after the Battle of Dagorlad and during the wedding of Arwen. First attempt at something like this, so please don't be too hard on me in the reviews, okay? RR Please!


Going Home

Elrond sighed as he looked out at the desolate battlefield. The dead were still being buried, and the wounded were still mending. His heart ached more than his body, for lost friends and comrades. All he wanted to do was go home.

__

They say there's a place, where dreams have all gone. They never said where, but I think I know……………….

"Lord Elrond, the men are ready to move, sir." One elf, who looked still looked a little battered and bruised, said.

"Good. Tell them we'll leave first light tomorrow morning." Elrond said, as he turned gray eyes onto the road that led to Imladris. His home.

__

It's miles through the night, just over the dawn. On the road that will take me home.

"Forward, march." Elrond said, as they began the long march to their homelands. But they were leaving many behind. Behind him, he could hear some of his warriors sobbing, mourning losses openly, not caring who watched them. Steeling himself, Elrond refused to cry, but found that a few tears still escaped, and flowed freely down his face. 

__

I know in my bones, I've been here before. The ground feels the same, though the land's been torn………………..

As morning gave way to noon and afternoon, the Elven army walked on land that they thought they would never pass through again. All around, they could see the fresh wounds caused by Sauron's war, but they knew it would fade, given time.

__

I've a long way to go, the stars tell me so. On this road that will take me home.

When they stopped to camp, Elrond sat for the longest time, staring at the stars above. So many questions burned in his mind. Why hadn't he killed Isildur and destroyed the Ring himself? Why did Gil-Galad give him his Ring? Was he trusted that much? With a shake of his head, Elrond cleared his head. He knew that a long march was still ahead of him and his shattered army. But he knew that his wife and children were waiting for him.

__

Love waits for me 'round the bend, leads me endlessly on…………………

The next day was even harder on Elrond and the other elves. In his arms he carried one of the younger elves, and another leaned heavily on his shoulder. All he could think of was the blessed coolness of the forest, and he could tell that the other Elven soldiers were thinking the same thing, and more.

__

Surely sorrows shall find their end, and all our troubles will be gone…………….

"Brother…………………Herendil……………………Where's my brother?" the young elf moaned, deliriously, as his head lifted itself weakly from Elrond's chest.

"Rest now, young one. We'll find your brother. What is your name so I can know who to tell later when I have found him?" Elrond asked.

"Tirinvo……………….my name is Tirinvo." The youth said, before passing out again.

"_Poor lad. I hope his brother is still alive, for his sake, if nothing else._" Elrond thought, grimly, knowing full well that the youth's brother could well have been buried in Dagorlad.

__

And I'll know what I've lost, and all that I've won. When the road finally takes me home.

The path ahead barely seemed real to Elrond, who now stumbled drunkenly along it. Behind him, his equally exhausted troops followed. He still carried the feverish elf child in his arms, even as sweat flowed down his pale face. 

"Lord Elrond, we have to stop. We can't go on like this." One elf said, tiredly, begging for reprieve not only in voice, but also with his eyes.

"We're almost home. We must get there before dark, else we get caught by Orcs while we're this weak and vulnerable." Elrond said, stubbornly. With only his stubbornness and determination fueling him, Elrond pressed forward.

__

And when I pass by, don't lead me astray. Don't try to stop me. Don't stand in my way.

They reached Rivendell before dusk of the fifth day, tired beyond words. The moment Elrond had stepped into his home, he collapsed into the waiting arms of his servants, the world fading into black as he did. When he next awoke, he saw four faces he dearly had wanted to see since he'd left for war.

"Good afternoon." Celebrian said, in her usual musical tone.

"Good afternoon." Elrond replied, smiling as his three children clamored onto the bed and looked worriedly down at him.

"Are you all right, Father?" Elrohir asked.

"You slept for a long time!" Arwen said.

"Were you tired, Father?" Elladan asked, as three pairs of childish gray eyes scrutinized Elrond closely.

"I'm fine, children. I was just very, very tired. I'm all right now." Elrond reassured.

"You sure?" Arwen asked.

"Of course, my beloved little Evenstar." Elrond murmured, lovingly, as he held his little daughter close.

"Good!" Arwen said, happy that her father was indeed all right.

"Go and play, now, children. I want to talk to your father." Celebrian said, as the three Elven children agreed, and dashed out of the room, their laughter echoing back to their parents' ears.

"They were so worried about you earlier. I had a hard time convincing them that you were going to be all right. I missed you while you were away. I wasn't even certain you were going to return to me." Celebrian said, as she sat down beside her husband.

"For a while, I wasn't even certain I would make it home. So many perished during that battle………………I thought I was going to be one of those being buried in Dagorlad." Elrond said, quietly.

"But you're here. I have a lot to be thankful for." Celebrian said, gently.

"As do I." Elrond added.

__

I'm bound for the hills, where cool waters flow. On this road that will take me home.

**__**

Many years later……………

Elrond watched, sadly, but proudly, as his daughter was wed to the man she loved. Even though he was against it, he couldn't deny what was in his beloved daughter's heart. As she said the last vows, he felt his heart breaking. His beloved wife, Celebrian, had gone on to the Undying Lands long before, his daughter was getting married to Aragorn, or King Elessar, as he was known now, and his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir were also remaining behind. He was going West alone.

__

Love waits for me 'round the bend, leads me endlessly on………………..

"Lord Elrond?" a voice asked, from behind. Elrond turned to find the elf that had told him that his troops were ready to move, all those years ago.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Elrond asked.

"There's nothing you need to do for me, sir. I just saw you standing here alone, and wondered why, that's all." The elf replied, nervously.

"You know, I never even asked for your name, when we left Dagorlad all those years ago. What's your name?" Elrond asked.

"My name is Erundur, sir. I'm the elder brother to Tirinvo, Oitur, Erundil, and Herendil Once-Dead." The elf replied, before getting a clod of dirt thrown at him by an unseen elf. Elrond chuckled.

"We'll be going to the Undying Lands after the ceremony. High time, too. The time of the elves is over, and the sooner we leave this land, the better. I've seen enough death to last me forever." Erundur said, with bitterness in his voice. Elrond nodded in understanding.

__

Surely sorrows will find their end, and all our troubles will be gone.

"I look forward to seeing my wife again. At least I will not be entirely alone." Elrond said, as he watched the festivities begin.

"That's true. Our parents are also over there as well. Herendil can't wait to see them again. Not that I would blame him, though." Erundur said, quietly.

"I wouldn't either." Elrond agreed.

The next day, when they finally set sail, Elrond looked West, with new hope in his heart. He didn't need to look back; he knew that the land he was leaving behind was in very capable hands. It took less than a day to get to their destination, and as the ship was moored into place, and Elrond stepped off of the gangplank, he found himself in his wife's embrace once more.

"Welcome home." Celebrian murmured.

"Finally……………..I am home at last." Elrond said, as he held his wife close, never wanting to let go, ever again.

__

And we'll know what we've lost, and all that we've won. When the road finally takes me home.

I'm going home.

The End

Author's Note!

Characters and song do not belong to me. I thought this song would also fit LOTR as well. (This is the opening song for 'Gods and Generals'. It was performed by Mary Fahl)

I hope this was all right!

Gemini


End file.
